


Perfectly Simple

by OWLS_789 (mb_eratosthenes)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and they're dating, and titles too, dean draws, i'm terrible at tags, it's pretty much just fluff, seamus talks (a lot), there's like 3 swear words i think, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_eratosthenes/pseuds/OWLS_789
Summary: Seamus thinks it's all bullshit. Unrealistic. You don't develop feelings for someone after a single bloody kiss. It took Seamus a full year to begin falling in love with Dean, and another three to acknowledge it- even just to himself....It was perfectly simple. Just like their relationship.





	Perfectly Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very American. I tried my best to capture their vocabulary into this, but I sincerely apologize because I didn't really know what I was doing.

Everyone always over-romanticizes the first kiss of two people in love. In the muggle romances, it happens before the two are even dating. A slow build of tension; the sudden, unexpectedness; the sparks; and  _that's_ when they realize they are in love. After a single kiss and no build up. And then the happy new couple is dating. 

Seamus thinks it's all bullshit. Unrealistic. You don't develop feelings for someone after a single bloody kiss. It took Seamus a full year to begin falling in love with Dean, and another three to acknowledge it- even just to himself.

(not to mention that other two-and-a-half before he actually  _told_ him...)

And, besides, Seamus knows there's more to love than physical attraction. On the inside, Dean's an artist. Observant, contemplative. He's also quiet. A good listener. Seamus loves that about Dean; Seamus is a talker. Dean always listens, reacts, and stays quiet in all the right ways at all the right times. Because of this skill in listening, Dean's good at helping people through problems and giving advice. That's another thing he loves; Dean's so kind and caring that he always tries to help his friends with their problems. Many people come to him for help. Yet he  _always_ finds time for Seamus. To listen and talk and hang out with his best mate. There are so many amazing things about Dean's personality, that he had a hard time focusing on his physical traits sometimes. 

Sure, Dean has a nice face and a good build, but what Seamus really fell in love with was what's on the inside (he also points out that, if ever confronted about it, he wouldn't hesitate to deny being such a sap). But not his body. And most definitely not his lips (even if they are quite nice). In fact, Seamus and Dean didn't kiss for quite a while even after they began dating in the last half of their sixth year. 

Their relationship remained perfectly simple in every way.

They had been dating for three full months before they kissed the first time. Seamus had never really  _felt_ the urge to kiss anyone before. Even Dean. Yes, it sounded nice, and he wanted to, eventually, but he'd never gotten to a situation where he'd felt the desire. He's always felt happy with their relationship, his and Dean's, without the level of intimacy kissing brought on. Small kisses on the cheeks or foreheads here and there made his face split in two with a big grin. Holding hands made him giddy and excited. There really wasn't ever a need.

And Dean seemed to feel the same, as far as Seamus could tell. Their little shows of affection were enough. They were on a slow climb not to rush the physical affection neither were quite ready for. 

So they didn't snog in empty closets, or alone in the common rooms or dorms. Not for a while.

 

One day during summer break, the couple was sitting on Dean's bed. Seamus was talking, talking, talking and Dean was drawing and listening. The scene wasn't unusual in the least. The pair did that almost every day even before they were dating (and, now that Seamus thinks about it, a lot of the things they did together before they were dating were like that). The only thing different now being his head in Dean's lap and Dean's free hand going through his hair (which felt  _really_ good, in case you were wondering). Everything about the set-up was serene and so perfectly simple.

It happened during the short pause between topics. Dean stopped drawing and turned his head a bit to look at Seamus. He stares, hand still running through Seamus's hair. 

Seamus was just about to begin talking again when-

"Shay?"

"Mhm...?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Without thinking, Seamus answered, "Yes."

Seamus wanted it. Dean wanted it. It was the right time. They both knew they were committed, or at least Seamus knew they both were. They were adjusted- though it didn't take much of that- and they were solid. 

And they were ready. Seamus felt it now; the desire they talked about in drama. 

The first kiss wasn't everything the media promised. But that made it better. That wasn't how Seamus found that he was in love; he knew long before. It was just the first time Seamus could express just how much he loves Dean in a short time and without words. It wasn't sudden or unexpected, but instead consented and meaningful. They got one thing right, though, because the kiss felt great. The sparks from the touch (just like the sparks from others) were like liquid fire through his veins. 

It was short a sweet, lasting no longer than 5 seconds. When Dean pulled away, they sat there smiling at each other for a moment.

It was perfectly simple. Just like their relationship. And then they were talking, listening, and drawing again.

Seamus stopped himself in the middle of a sentence telling how his sister had once almost burned the house down trying to cook a meal.

"Dean?"

"Mhm...?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction that I've written as a matured author that can actually write (kind of), and most definitely my first ever Deamus fanfiction. I hope it was good...? I didn't really edit other than checking spelling, punctuation, and grammar so I don't even know if it made sense whoops. Constructive criticism and other (preferably kind) comments are strongly encouraged!  
> Anywho, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
